Under The Sea (a Destiel bit of Sabriel fanfic) Mermaid au (boyxboy)
by bikkyboo222
Summary: Dean Winchester grew up near and on the seas along with his younger brother Sam, they lived with their uncle Bobby, his wife Ellen and their daughter an loved the joy of swimming in the great blue ocean, while Sam enjoyed learning more about the creatures that lived under the vast blue water. on one of the trips Dean and Sam encounter the beings that will change their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean's Pov

Dean woke up to the sound of someone banging on his door, "Dean Wake up you lazy ass!" yelled none other than his little brother Sam. "Yeah, hold your moose's Sammy" He yelled letting out a little chuckle at his own joke, "It's Sam, Sammy was a chubby little thirteen year old. Now hurry up were leaving soon." yelled Sam as he went back down stairs. Dean slowly got out of bed and grabbed the closest shirt and swimming short that were littered around his bedroom floor and walked in to the bathroom for a shower. Twenty minutes later he was ready to go, when he walked in to the kitchen he saw the family sitting around the table eating breakfast. "Morning guys" he said as he walked over to the empty seat next to Sam, getting a grumble of a morning from them. "how did you sleep, hon" Ellen asked putting down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of him. "I slept like a baby" "Yeah a baby that was having a very loud wet dream" said Jo laughing, Deans face turned as red as a tomato "shut up" he growled at her which just made her laugh harder "Were you dreaming about that boy again, you know the one with the dreamy blue eyes" she said after calming down. The family knew he was gay and for the last month or so Dean kept having the same dream about a boy with ocean blue eyes. "Fuck y-""Hey! no swearing in my house" yelled Ellen while she walked to the kitchen with some plates "sorry Ellen, anyways aren't you supposed to be at work by now, Jo" Jo looked at the clock on the wall realizing it was now nine o'clock "shit" she said as she jumped up grabbing her stuff and ran for the door. Dean sat there with a smug smile on his face while Sam just shook his head finishing the rest of his breakfast; they heard Bobby mutter "idjit" under his breath and got up to put his dish in the sink. "we'll be leaving in about twenty minutes so hurry up boys" he said giving Ellen an a kiss on her cheek, "by the way, where are we going" asked Dean "we are going to the east coast of Mayamitiya Island, apparently there was siting of the albino dolphin."" Really" Sam ask excitedly, Dean just rolled his eyes at his little brother. By the time they lift after saying bye to Ellen it was nine forty, the trip to the island by boat is about an hour. The crew decided to take Mary, Dean's boat, he had named it after his mother who died in a house fire when he was four and Sam was just a couple months old. Dean decided to let Bobby take the wheel while he sat at the back watching as the Singer's property became smaller and smaller. Once they arrived at their destination they started putting on their wet suits (in this story Bobby is very fit okay) and scobber diving gear. Dean was the first one in the water, Sam and Bobby soon followed after. Dean went to explore while Sam and Bobby went to find the dolphin.

Cas' Pov

Castiel was angry at his father, King Chuck, King of the seven seas. "Cassie, Cassie wait up you know i can't swim as fast as you" yelled Gabriel his twin brother, Cas stopped and turned around waiting for Gabriel to catch up. Though they were twins they looked nothing alike Gabriel or Gabe as he liked to be called was shorter with light brown hair, honey coloured eyes and his tail was a shiny gold, while Castiel had black hair and deep blue eye with a dark blueish black tail. Cas and Gabe were the only ones in the seven seas to have those colour tails. "What do you want Gabe" Cas asked when his brother caught up to him "are you ok lil bro, dad was being a bit pushy to you back there"" I'm not ok, why is he always wanting us to marry a mermaid, he knows we like the other sex.""Hey why don't we do something to get our minds of it aye" after a moment's pause Cas nodded his head, "race you to Angel cove" Gabe yelled as he got a head start. Cas laughed at his brother and swam after him, Cas being longer caught up to Gabe easily and soon passed him "hey!" Gabe yelled. Cas turned the corner and was too busy laughing he didn't see what was in front of him. Cas looked up at what he bump into and came face to face with the greenest eyes he has ever seen, the air thingy had fallen out of the humans mouth and Cas can now see his face this human was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen in his life. The human forgetting he can't breathe under water stared for too long and with the lack of oxygen soon passed out, Cas realizing this grabbed the human and took him to the shore where he slowly regained conciseness. When Cas locked eyes with the human again he forgot everything lost in a green abyss. Gabe came around the corner and notices the exchange between the two, so he lift them alone remembering to ask his brother about it later


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dean's Pov

Dean was exploring when something ran into him, at first he thought it was Sammy or Bobby. But when he looked up he got lost in the bluest eyes he has ever seen, Dean being to lost in those blue eyes he has seen every time in his dreams had forgotten to breath and soon passed out. When he wake he was on a beach and again were staring into those beautiful blue eyes, after a couple of minutes Dean spoke "Who are you" as if snapped out of a trance the merman tried to swim away but Dean caught his hand sparks ignited "wait" Dean said "I'm not going to hurt you, what's your name" the merman stared at him for what seemed like forever, then when he spoke it was like music to his ears, "my name is Castiel" "hello Castiel, im Dean." Cas stared at Dean for a while, "i have to go" said Cas, when Cas was about to move Dean ask "will i ever see you again" Cas stopped half way and turned back to Dean "you want to see me again" Dean blushed "yeah, do you know where um- Crystal Cave is" Cas slowly nodded his head, Dean smiled spread from ear to ear "meet me there tonight" he ask hopefully. "Okay" Cas said soon swimming away. Dean sat there on the beach and watched the waves come in and out, he then remembered that Bobby and Sam don't know where he is. He pulled out a GPS that always leads back to the boat. While Dean swam he thought of Cas how his eyes resemble to ones in his dream how his voice sound, Dean was so deep in his thought he didn't see Sam swimming up to him until he felt a fist come down on his head. "Where the hell have you been, we were worried sick" "sorry Sammy, i got lost" "jerk" "bitch" they stared at each other for a while and then burst out laughing. "Come on lets get back to the boat before Bobby kills us" Sam said, when they got to the boat Bobby growled Dean "You Idjit, you had me worried, Ellen would have killed me if something happened to you or Sam. Come on lets go home" on their way home all Dean could think about was Cas he couldn't wait to see him later that night. After dinner Dean told the gamily that he was going for a walk and wont be back for a while, Crystal Cove was just a fifteen minute walk away from the singer residence. Crystal Cave at night was beautiful, moonlight would shine through the cave and hit the crystal making them come to life lighting up the Cave. "Cas" Dean yelled "where are you" "hello Dean" "Jesus Christ!" Dean yelled "Cas, don't do that you scared the hell out of me"" sorry i did not intend to scare you"" hey, it's ok just don't ever do it again Ok""ok""so your a merman" Dean said "yep" Cas replies "can i touch your tail, I-I mean if that's ok with you" "it's fine" Cas said lifting up his tail, Cas and Dean talked for hours about anything and everything, Dean glances down at his watch and noticed it was one o'clock in the morning "shit" Dean said "whats wrong" Cas asked "i have to go" Dean started to walk away then stopped, turned back to Cas and ask "will you come again tomorrow night" Cas just smiled and nodded his head "bye Dean""Bye Cas" Once Dean got home he went straight up to his room and went to sleep with very happy thoughts drifting through his head and a smile in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cas' Pov

Cas was in a daze as he swam home, as soon he entered the castle under the sea, he was bombarded with question from most of his sibling, "where the hell have you been" from Anna "are you ok" from Michael (though he was not really a sibling) and a lot more questions from the rest. Gabe was smiling like a madman, while Lucifer stood in the back of the group and inspected Cas thoroughly, he knew that look in a persons eyes it was the first spark of love. He had that exact look when he first meet Michael, "so who's the lucky guy" he said everybody turned around to look a Lucifer with confusion on their face except Gabe of course. "what do you mean" Cas said with a slight tinge of pink showing on his cheeks, "what i mean is that you meet a guy" one by one the others started to understand what Lucifer was going on about. "it-it's no one" replied Cas "your lying" said Balthazar and Uriel at the same time, (Balthazar and Uriel were the first set on twins in the family) Cas just turned even redder which started a whole new batch of questions "where did you meet him""how old is he""where's he from""whats his name""his name is Dean and that's all im telling you" Cas said and swam of to his and Gabe's room. Cas flopped down on to his bed, soon he felt the bed dip and Gabe's voice near his ear "so are you going to tell me what happened" Cas sat up and looked at his older brother by one minute with the goofiest smile ever "it was amazing, we just sat and talked about anything" "is that all" said Gabe putting a coral candy in his mouth "yep" Cas replied popping the 'p'"well" said Gabe "are you going to meet him again" "yeah" "you know i meet someone two" Cas snapped his head around to look at the other merman III shocked and asked "when" "right after you bumped into your human, i meet my own" "who" "his name is Sam" "wait was this sam have long brown hair and is very tall" asked Cas "yeah thats him, ho-how did you know""o. Sam is Deans little brother" Gabe looked at his brother shocked "im supposed to meet Sam tonight at Crystal Cave, what about you and Dean" ask Gabe "same" the twins looked at each other for a bit then cracked up laughing. To busy laughing the brothers didn't see the dark figure listening to their whole conversation. After their laughing fit the boy started to feel the their eye lids starting to get heavy, "time for sleep" said Cas "good night" replied Gabe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Little bit of Sam's Pov

Sam thought about the merman that he meet the other day, never in his life had he ever thought he was gay until he met Gabriel. Gabe was something different he set of a spark in him that he has never experienced before. He looked across the table to Dean, who had a massive smile on his face "I think i'm gay" blurted Sam, the family not expecting the words from Sam looked up at him in shock. "what made you change your mind about your sexuality" asked Dean "I meet someone"

Dean's Pov

"WHO" yelled Jo with excitement in her eyes, Sam started to mumble under his breath but was interrupted by Joe "speak up, i cant hear you" Dean had always his brother was gay he just didn't realize it until now "his name is Gabriel or just Gabe""how old is he" ask Bobby "his um-his sixteen" "wait" said Dean as something clicked in his head "Sam can i talk to you in private" "sure" Dean got up and started to walk to his room with Sam on his tail. Once they were in his room Dean shut and locked the door turned around and started "is Gabriel by any chance a merman" Sam stared at his brother in shock "what no- no how did you""I meet his twin brother Castiel"" is that where you were last night""yeah" "are you meeting him again tonight" asked Sam "yeah at Crystal Cave" Sam just stared at his brother for a while and then cracked up "that's- where-im-supposed to meet Gabe-tonight" he said through his laughter. Dean just smiled at his little brother, at about ten o'clock later that night Dean and Sam snuck out to meet the two mermen. "Cas, are you here" yelled Dean "hello Dean" Cas said Sam screamed like a little girl in fright and Dean just started laughing. "hey Cassie i found this awesome rock and i thing you should- hey samwish whats up" Gabe said as soon as he saw Sam, after staring for a while Gabe turned to Dean "so, this is the o'so mysterious Dean that Cas just can't shut up about" Gabe winked at his brother making him turn a slight shade of pink along with Dean, "hey Gabe" started Sam "there's this awesome spot just a little way down wanna check it out" "sure" Gabe said happily. After Sam and Gabe left, Dean and Cas sat in an awkward silence "so you can't stop talking about me aye" said Dean "i-um-i""it's okey Cas, i couldn't stop talking about you ether" Cas looked up at Dean with hope in his eyes, slowly Dean leaned forward until he could feel Cas' breath on his lips, Cas seeing the look in Deans eye closed the distance smashing his lips on to Dean's setting off bigger sparks then before. Dean licked Cas's bottom lip for entrance, which Cas willingly oblaged. Dean slowly wrapped his arms around Cas' waist bringing him closer and deepening the kiss, Cas' hands made their ways into Dean's hair while Dean's explored Cas' back, his hand ran over a the part where Cas' skin turns into scales. Dean's fingers slightly brushed against a spot that made Cas moan loudly. Surprised Cas pulled away and put his hands on his mouth, Dean just smiled and said "i really like you Cas"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cas' Pov

Cas stared at Dean for what seemed like forever trying to understand what Dean said was from the actual person or just a voice in his head. Dean seeing as Cas just stared and did not reply thought that he was being rejected "I-I'm sorry, i just thought... With th-the kis-" Dean was cut off as Cas slammed his lips back on to Dean's lips, Cas put as much feeling into the kiss as he can, soon he felt Dean starting to kiss back. When Cas pulled back and opened his eyes ocean blue meet forest green "I really liked you too Dean" he said, Dean stared at Cas and then a smile started to stretch across his face as they started to lean in again for another kiss they were interrupted by a yell, "GO GET EM LIL BRO!" yelled Gabe who was sitting

on a rock close by with Sam, Cas looked at his brother for a minute and then blush as red as a tomato, burying his face in Dean's chest making him more wet from the water. "go away" he heard Dean growled, Cas looked up Dean and he was as red as he was. Dean, Cas, Gabe and Sam talked for hours until dawn but before Dean left he pulled Cas aside "Cas, I know this is really early i mean we just meet a week and a half ago but wi-will you be my boyfriend" Cas looked up at Dean and slowly nodded his head, the new couple shared a passionate kiss before they parted, Cas swam home with a smile on his face and Dean in his head and heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Third Person's Pov

As Dean and Sam walked into the Singer household they knew they were going to be yelled at, "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN" yelled Ellen "YOU IDJITS HAD US WORRIED SICK" Bobby yelled while Jo hit them both over the head over and over again "I'm sorry we didn't tell you where we were and made you guys worry, we just forgot the time" said Dean "where did you go" Jo asked "we went to meet Cas and Gabe" replied Sam " O. , I want details" yelled Jo excitedly "well I've now got a boyfriend" said Dean shyly, Jo squealed so loud the whole family had to cover their ears. "You two are on dishes for a week" said Ellen "now tell us about this boy of yours" she continued " well umm" Dean said shyly rubbing the back of his neck "he's perfect, his eyes are a deep ocean blue, he has black hair and he is really smart" Dean said with a faraway look in his eyes, Sam just shook his head and went upstairs to his room. While Jo bombarded Dean with many questions.

Sam's Pov

Sam went up to his room and lay down on his bed, he stared at the celling thinking about Gabe, and then he remembers the shells that Gabe had given him. Gabe had said that the shells could work as communicators all you had to do was say the name of the person you want to talk to into it, he had given him two one for himself and one for Dean, one was gold which was Sam's and the other was deep blue for Dean. Sam got up and walk across to Dean's room, he knocked on the door. After a couple of minutes Dean opened the open and looked up at his little brother questionably "yes" Dean said "Gabe told me to give this to you, it's a communicator all you have to do is say the full name of the person you want to talk to" Sam replied handing over the blue shell to Dean "Cas has one so you can talk as long as you want with your man" Sam said winking at Dean. Sam laughed when Dean turned red and slammed the door in his face. Sam just cackled to himself all the way back to his room and rang Gabe.

Dean's Pov

After he had slammed the door in his brother's face, Dean leaned against the door and looked down at the shell in his hand. He slowly lifted it to his lips and whispered "Prince Castiel Novak" and put the shell near his ear, after a while he heard the voice he could just listen to forever "hello" "hi" "Dean?"

"Yeah, it's me" "how did you-" "Gabe gave it to Sam, and Sam gave it to me".


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deans Pov

Dean love the sound of Cas' rough yet smooth voice on how it some how calmed him and that his voice just fit into Deans treasured voices, fitting into top place in front of his mothers. "Dean you still there hello Dean" said Cas through the line make Dean focus back on the shell phone thingy " sorry cas what did you say" " I was just saying that I would like you to show my some of the things you humans use every day" replied Cas " okey next time we meet up I will bring a couple of my stu-""hold on Dean I think I hear something" Dean stood silently as he listened to Cas more around thinking how weird it was hearing things moving under water "Cas, you there" asked Dean "yeah sorry it-mmhhhh" "Cas, Cas you there, CAS!" "Hello" said a different voice. Who the fuck are you and what did you do to Cas!" "Oh, dear lil Cassie won't be available for a while, bye" "WHAT! WHO ARE YOU!" Dean yelled but the line was already cut off. Dean stood still and stared at the phone "Sam!" Dean yelled as he ran down the hallway into Sam's, who jumped up off the bed startled "what's wrong," Sam said sounding a little worried. "Cas has been kidnapped"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam's Pov

"what do you mean his been kidnapped!" Sam yelled at his big brother, "i mean that some one took him Sam" "how do you even know his been taken" "BECAUSE I-! i was talking to him on the shell thingy and someone cut him of and then another person answered the thing, saying that Cas wont be able to talk and then they hung up on me. He's in trouble Sam i know it" Dean replied, Sam watched how his brother started to pace the room. "Dean i'm gonna ring Gabe right now and see what's going on, okay so calm down" Sam walked over to the desk and grab his communicated and whispered "Prince Gabriel Novak" and put it to his ear. "Hiya Sammy, its been like 20 minutes, what missed me already kiddo." "Gabriel, Dean is having a panic attack on my floor because he heard someone take Casti-""WAIT ARE YOU SAYING SOMEONE TOOK MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Gabriel's pov

Gabriel swam as fast as he can to their room but when he got there the room was trashed. Gabriel stared at the room and slowly put the shell to has ear " Sam o-our room is a mess, C-Cas is not here" Gabriel said slowly, panicking "Gabe" Sam said slowly " I need you to listen to me ok babe, I need you to tell your family that someone has taken Cas, and then I need you to come meet us at Crystal cove ok babe." Whispered a yes and hung up, turning around and swam as fast as he could to the throne room. "Father!" He yelled as he slammed through the court room doors "Castiel has been kidnapped!" Micheal being the closest to his sibling grabbed Gabriel " what do you mean Cas has been kidnapped?" "I mean" Gabriel replied "is that some one has taken Cas, we need to find him!" Gabriel yelled towards his father. King Chuck started yelling at the guards to ready a search part, then looked at his children and said "all of you get ready we are going to find you brother and make those who took him pay," Gabriel and his siblings all looked at each other and then set off to the armory to get ready to return their beloved baby brother.


End file.
